


Window to Double Agents

by sombreromoustache



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exposure, F/F, Guns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot in the Background But It's Not Important, Secret Agent, Trans Catra (She-Ra), light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreromoustache/pseuds/sombreromoustache
Summary: Adora is about to expose the agency's secrets for the whole world, but she's stopped by Catra. While she thinks she's about to die, Catra has other plans for the traitor.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Window to Double Agents

Adora stopped dead in her tracks, “Hold it right there,” she looked back and saw her, “Well, well. Look at you. Damn you look good, even while you’re stealing our agency’s dirty laundry,” Adora’s heart almost shot out of her chest when the gun fired off, and the hard drive in her hands shattered.   
“Damn you, Catra!” she turned around in a blind rage, yet sense saved her when she saw the same gun pointed it at her head, “Go ahead, shoot me.”   
Catra looked her up and down and grinned at her, “No. No I don’t think I will.”  
“Are you an idiot? Once the agency finds out I was planning on leaking all of their evidence of corruption, they’ll kill me. Might as well get that promotion you always wanted, and bring my head to them yourself.”   
Catra’s face convulsed until she giggled like a little high-pitched girl. She almost drew her gun away from Adora, “You’re cute, Adora,” with her free hand, she gently felt her face with her free hand, lightly scratching her skin with the back of her nails, “It would be such a waste to put a bullet through such a pretty face.”   
Adora didn’t know she was holding her breath. She almost passed out from it too if not for the sudden gasp. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, and it all just made Catra laugh even harder, “Are you just toying with me, Catra? Just shoot me and get it over with.”   
She smirked, “You’re no fun, Adora,” she pulled her gun back and gestured her over to the window beside the elevator, “Walk slowly. I wanna see that ass move.”   
Adora obliged but not without showing her tongue, “You could never keep your eyes off my ass could you, Catra?” she stood a foot in front of the window, a pane of glass that went from the floor all the way to the ceiling, “Alright. What do you want now?”  
She could see Catra’s grin in the reflection, “Adora. Do me a favor. Can you look out the window and tell me what you see?”   
Adora sighed and scanned the view, “We’re ten floors high, looking over an eight-way intersection in the middle of the city. There’s dozens of cars driving by every second and there’s hundreds of people walking by the agency’s headquarters. That all you want, smartass?”   
Catra waved her finger in approval, “Very perceptive, Adora. Then again you are a spy after all, so maybe that’s just natural of you.”   
Adora took another look out the window. It was tall for sure. She couldn’t even see the sidewalk down below. If Catra shot the window out and pushed her, she doubt she would survive, unless the bushes broke her fall. But she remembered what happened to Dwayne the Rock Johnson and Samuel L Jackson, and she wasn’t gonna aim for the bushes.  
“Now, Adora. Take your clothes off,”  
“What?!” she turned her head back, and caught sight of Catra’s lustful grin.  
“You heard me, Adora. For all I know, you could’ve hid another copy of the agency’s secrets somewhere on you. And I don’t want to take any chances,” her smile went away, and the glare she wore every day returned, “Now strip. Don’t make me ask again.”   
Adora looked ahead and took a moment to look at herself. Besides the sweat dripping down her face, she looked as normal as she did every day she was undercover at the agency. She wore a white button-up and had a red winter jacket over herself. She threw the jacket to the side and unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time until her upper-body was exposed, save for a black exercise bra she wore for today, just in case she needed to flee. Shame it went to waste.   
“Keep going, Adora. The show’s not over yet. Not until I say so anyway.”   
Adora was too busy undoing her belt that she didn’t see the blush across her face. She pulled the leather belt out of her black pants, which she slowly pulled off of her legs, leaving only her undergarments. She threw off her shoes, and stood straight up, “Are you happy now, Catra? Are you gonna do your strip search now or what?”  
“I can’t start it yet. You haven’t finished your part,” her sultry voice cut through Adora like a knife, and her toes involuntarily curled on the carpet, “What’s wrong? C’mon, Adora. You should be glad to get those boring ass panties off of ya! Your pants showed your ass off better that they do,” she rubbed her chin, “And I can’t wait to see it for myself.”   
Upon hearing something like that, Adora’s throat made a sound that could be described as a mixture of disbelief, shock, and arousal. Catra laughing and calling it cute didn’t help matters at all. Nevertheless, Adora obeyed and unhooked her bra, and watched it fall to her feet. Her arms reflexively crossed over her breasts, but hearing a tap on Catra’s pistol and a Ahem got her back to work. She squatted down and pulled underwear down her buttocks, over her knees, and off her feet.   
She felt the cold, sterile air of the agency’s server floor all around her. Goosebumps grew over her skin, and her nipples were hard and erect. She came up from her squat and almost squealed when she felt a hand on her left ass cheek.   
“Nice! You feel just as good as I thought you did. All those squats at the agency’s gym did you good, Adora,” another trail of sweat came down Adora’s face and hit her breast when she saw Catra lick her lips in the refelction, “Fuck, Adora. You look real good.”   
She didn’t know how, but she forced words out of her mouth, “What now? What are you gonna do to me?”   
She grinned and with the hand that felt her ass up, she pulled another glock from behind and aimed it at her. But when she pulled the trigger with the gun she had been aiming at Adora this whole time, all she heard was the click of a trigger. She looked behind and saw Catra sticking her tongue out, when she suddenly aimed at the only security camera in the hall and fired until it was in pieces.   
“What are you?” Adora was interrupted by Catra’s finger up to her lips.   
“I don’t want anyone watching my interrogation. This is going to be strictly one on one. Now, if you want,” Catra pulled her clip out of the pistol and threw it in one direction, clocked the bullet out of the chamber, and tossed her pistol in the other direction, “Can you put your hands on the glass, and spread your legs?”  
Adora knew she should run, but then again. She always did give Catra longer looks than she did anyone else. Maybe, she could spend a little more time at the Agency. She rested her hands against the glass, and she spread her legs. The wind blew in between them, and only then did she realize how wet she was.   
“You know, Adora. For a double agent, you take orders from your enemy a little too well,” Catra rubbed her ass cheeks, playfully pinching her flesh, before she went lower, far below the belt, “Oh, my oh my. Aren’t you wet, Adora? Such a naughty, little girl!”   
Adora’s toes curled again. She didn’t know if it was from getting touched down there, or if it was from hearing Catra say such words to her. Either way, it got her dripping, “What are you gonna do to me?”   
“Shuuuuush. I’m going to have all the fun I want with you, Adora. You just hope no one sees you!”   
She just remembered how exposed she was, and how many people were out there. The sun was still going down, and the glare on the windows would be gone, so everyone would be able to look up and see her getting fingered if they dared to look up. She breathed in sharply upon the realization.  
“You make such cute noises, Adora,” she bent over on Adora’s back and felt her breasts, “But you’re such a good girl. You’ve stayed like this even when I touched you!” she touched them and glided her nail around her areola. Adora’s breasts were a nice size for Catra’s taste. She could already imagine nibbling on them in bed with Adora, but now wasn’t the time for it.   
She stood up and unbuckled her own belt, and let her pants fall down, “See this, Adora? A goddamn thong. That’s how it’s done.”   
While Catra was pulling her boots through her pants, Adora muttered, “Glad you pick sexiness over comfort during your espionage.”   
In the reflection, Adora saw Catra pull down her underwear, and then saw her spit in her hand. Then she started stroking her crotch. She didn’t see any straps for a dildo. Maybe she wore a strapless one? She shifted her body to get a better look, and when she saw Catra, her eyes grew wide.   
With lust.   
“Holy. Holy shit. Fuck, I mean. Catra, you’re. God, you’re fucking huge!”   
She could practically hear Adora’s voice salivating, “Impressed? My job keeps me from bagging as many as I want, but the few I have, they usually tell me I’m the biggest they’ve had!” her cock twitched when she saw Adora lick her lips, “What do you think, Adora? Think you can handle all of me?”   
She couldn’t make a sound. All she had on her mind was Catra’s huge fucking dick. Catra grinned and felt Adora’s ass with her hands while she brushed her head against Adora’s soaking wet pussy, “Fuck! Fuck me it’s too big!”   
“Scared? That’s not virgin shakes, right?”   
“Fuck you it isn’t,” she briefly regained her composure, “I’ve just never put anything that big in there.”   
“Well then. There’s a first for everything!” Catra pushed herself inside of Adora until the head made it in.   
“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh my god, you’re huge!” her nails scratched the glass and she fogged up the window with her breath.   
“You good?” Catra asked after waiting for Adora to recover, “Think you can still take me?”   
Adora nodded and said, “I want. All of you.”  
“Good answer,” and more of her cock entered Adora, “Fuck, you’re real tight, Adora! But you feel real good!” she slapped Adora’s ass again, and Adora squealed again, “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”   
Sweat was falling off of Adora’s brow on the carpet below as her face convulsed with pleasure. She couldn’t believe a girl as scrawny as Catra had a dick big enough to break her in half, and there was still more coming.   
Adora’s breathing cut short when she felt Catra’s hips against her butt, “How does it feel, Adora? You took all of me like a champ,” she could only respond with heavy breathing, then she winced in pain when Catra squeezed her cheeks, “Let’s see what you do against this!”   
Suddenly she pulled herself out of Adora, and it felt like her insides were going out with her. Catra didn’t pull out completely, just leaving the tip inside. Then she slammed herself back into Adora. Her eyes were wide open and her legs bent forward from the impact, “Fuck! Fuck! It hurts but, fuck! It feels good!”   
“C’mon, Adora. I haven’t even picked up steam and you’re already worn out!” she slapped her ass again, “Better brace up, bitch!”   
Catra pulled herself out and thrust herself inside again. She repeated this again and again until she got into a rhythm. All that time she had a big grin on her face, but it was slipping away. Her mouth slacked open, and she was letting out a moan from herself. She was in love with the act of fucking Adora, but it felt real good too.   
Adora was crying out in pleasure. She couldn’t believe how good it felt. Catra’s cock was hitting every pleasure center she had, and it was driving her crazy. She hadn’t been going for long, and she knew she was almost about to cum.   
She felt Catra’s body on her back, but this didn’t slow her down. She kept the pace up, hitting her deep each time, “Goddamn, Adora. You feel really fuckin’ good!”  
Adora could feel Catra’s chest up against her back, and she said, “You know, Catra. The way you were feeling up my tits. I think, fuck. Oh god. I think you’re jealous of me!”   
She scowled at her, “I am not fucking jealous!”   
“I think you are. I don’t have much to brag about, but at least I have tits!” even while Catra was fucking the shit out of her, they both still had the energy to argue.   
“Oh, fuck you, Adora. I have fucking tits! Here!” suddenly Catra grabbed Adora and twisted her around, creating a very interesting feeling in her pussy. Adora’s back was against the glass, and she was resting on Catra’s crotch, “You think I have no tits?! What do you think of this?” Catra ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and Adora got a full glimpse of Catra.  
She did have boobs, but they were smaller than Adora’s. Seeing her naked for the first time, Adora saw she was still a scrawny woman, but she had muscle on her. Enough to lift a girl like Adora up off the floor and make it look easy.   
“Well?”   
Adora could only say, “You’re beautiful.”   
Her brows furrowed, “Not what I expected,” then her smile returned, “But I appreciate the compliment.”   
Then she started fucking Adora again, and this time she had a front row seat to watch her get fucked. She was moving her hips back and forward and each time she pulled back and slammed herself into Adora, she had a brand new face of pleasure. Of course, little did she know, so did Catra. And Adora loved how cute she was, trying to look dominating while she slipped into lust.   
“Fuck,” Adora brought her arms up to Catra’s shoulders and pulled herself up to her face, “I. I love you, Catra.”   
“Hah, hah. A minute ago I had a gun to your head, and now you’re in love with me?” she shook her head, “God you’re pathetic,” she laughed.   
“Just shut up and keep fucking me,” she moaned, before she pushed her lips up to Catra’s, and kissed her deep.   
Catra moaned when Adora’s tongue darted into her mouth. Now she was the one with her eyes open wide. She kissed Adora back and slipped her tongue into her mouth.   
Catra was fucking her faster. She was close, and there was gonna be a lot, she knew it. Adora could feel it building up and pulled back from her kiss. The thought of being exposed to the masses was long gone from her body. She didn’t care if anybody saw her ass through the window. All she wanted, was Catra’s cum.   
“Fuck me, Catra. Do it! Keep going, don’t stop!”   
“Oh fuck! I gotta pull out soon! I,”  
She felt Adora’s hands grip her shoulders, “Don’t you dare. Fuck. You’re gonna cum inside. Got it!”   
Catra only just realized how strong Adora was, and how she had been letting Catra take control. She grinned at her again and said, “You want it? Tell me what you want, Adora! Or this stops right now!”   
A tear almost fell from Adora’s face, “No don’t do that! Please! I want you to please cum inside me!”   
“Done!” Catra pushed Adora against the window and deeply kissed her, just as she hilted herself in Adora’s pussy. Even though Adora was moaning hard in her mouth, it was Catra who was crying louder when she shot her load inside of Adora. Load after load of hot cum flowed through Adora, until it dripped out onto the floor.   
“Fuck. That’s the best one I’ve had in a long time. How did you feel, Adora? Adora?” she looked up and saw she was passed out, “Are you fucking kidding me?”   
She gently let her down, admiring her handiwork when she saw her own cum flowing out of Adora. She turned around and saw the remains of Adora’s hard drive. Another grin came to her face.

* * *

Adora woke up feeling incredibly sore all over her body, “Catra? Where are you?” she looked around and realized she was still in the hallway. But Catra was gone, along with the remains of her hardrive, her gun, and most importantly all of her clothes. All that was left was a note. Adora picked it up and read out loud, “Look out the window. Across the street,” she did and she saw Catra leaning against her car, wearing her shirt, and twirling her underwear on her finger, “You fucking bitch,” she said, as her crotch heated up again.   
She took the elevator, covering her breasts and her crotch all the way down until she reached the ground floor. She thanked the stars no one was around and she ran out of the agency building, feeling the cold night air on her skin. Her feet felt the pavement of the sidewalk as she ran to her car and Catra. Even as late as it was, there were a few cars around, and each one honked at her. By the time Adora reached her car, Catra was already inside and turning the ignition.   
“Get in, Adora. You don’t wanna catch a cold, right?”   
“Fuck you, Catra!” she said as she got into the shotgun seat, “Now can you give me clothes?!”   
As Catra drove away she rolled down the window and tossed Adora’s underwear out of the window, “Had to burn your clothes. Well I didn’t, I just really like looking at you,” she smiled, “There’ll be a change of clothes at the safehouse. You can get dressed there.”  
“Safehouse?” Adora asked.  
“Yep. There’ll be a computer there to leak all of the agency’s secrets,” Catra smiled while she pointed to the hard drive behind them with her thumb, “And. There’ll be a bed. A really noisy bed.”   
Adora’s mouth hung open, “Y-yeah?”   
“Yeah,” Catra unzipped her pants, and her cock came out, standing tall and hard as steel, “We can finish up our interrogation there. And I can tell you how I’m not the only one who infiltrated the agency.”   
Adora licked her lips, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this ends up continuing, this might actually have a story and it'll cross over into the Resident Evil series because I thought that would be cool. Basically Catra and Ada Wong would fuck. And maybe other things. Idk, don't count on it. 
> 
> But anyways, this is the first porn I've ever published. I hope y'all enjoy it


End file.
